


Zlodějka srdcí

by SallyPejr



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Genderswap for no reason, Hearts, Matter of Heart, fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Byla jedna čarodějnice, co škodila lidem tak, že jim kradla srdce. Tak na ni Nebe poslalo anděla, aby čarodějnici zastavila a srdce vrátila, kam patří.





	Zlodějka srdcí

V Bibli se píše, že by následovníci této víry neměli strpět živou čarodějnici. Je to tím, že magie je vrozená ženám a ne mužům a muži rádi odsuzují vše, co dělají ženy.

Bůh samotný se k existenci čarodějek nevyjadřoval o nic víc, než k existenci lovců perel. Řekl, miluj bližního svého. Řekl buď dobrý. Řekl, věř a víra tvá ti pomůže. Zmínil pár věci, co by lidi neměli dělat, jako vraždy a krádeže a uctívání jiného boha, ale lidi si stejně dělají, co chtějí a jak chtějí a mnohdy s výmluvou na Jeho jméno. Ovšem o čarodějnicích Bůh neřekl nic. Aspoň nic z toho, co se píše v biografii jeho lidu.

Andělé toho na druhou stranu napovídali o čarodějnicích více. Většina jim nedůvěřovala, neboť jejich kouzla se podobají jejich zázrakům a lidi by přece neměli být schopní zázraků, leda že by byli svatými. Ale i tak nechávali čarodějnice být. Pokud tedy nezjistili, že ony čarodějnice škodí lidem, pak zasáhli.

Lidi obvykle nemají potíže se čarodějnic zbavit, jenže oni obvykle útočí na ty hodné. Ty opravdu špatné, ty mají lidi potíže najít a zastavit, a tak musí pomoci ti shůry.

\- - o - -

Byla jedna čarodějnice, jejíž pravé jméno neznala nejspíše ani ona, jak často svá jména měnila. Tahle čarodějnice kradla lidem srdce.

Lidé nemohou žít bez srdce, jak jinak by poznali, že žijí, když jim chybí srdce?

A tak na ni Nebesa poslala jednoho ze svých andělů, aby čarodějnici zastavil a vrátil srdce těm, kterým patří.

Jméno tohoto anděla bylo Aziraphael. Patřila k nejlepším bojovníkům, jaké nebe má. Vždyť samotný Bůh jí jako zbraň udělil plamenný meč a ten nemá jen tak někdo. Aziraphael dostala za úkol zabít čarodějnici, protože je dobrý bojovník. Dostala za úkol vrátit srdce kam po právu náleží, protože je moudrý a laskavý anděl.

Někteří by mohli říct, že má dobré srdce a to, že je důvodem, proč byla vybrána, ale andělé nemají srdce. To ale neznamená, že nic necítí! Andělé milují vše živé na Zemi a milují Boha, od něhož dostávají lásku, kterou pak šíří mezi lidmi. Andělé cítí lásku možná i více než lidé. Ale také vidí vše, co se na světě děje a kdyby měli srdce, to by neuneslo pohled na to, co si lidé mezi sebou dělají, a puklo by žalem. A tak jim Bůh dal plno lásky a žádné srdce.

A protože ani Aziraphael nemá srdce, nemohla jí ho čarodějnice ukrást a zastavit ji stejným způsobem, jako těch pár lidí, co se jí zkoušeli postavit. Ale i tak čarodějnice bojovala vší silou a mocí, kterou měla. Věděla, že jí jde o život. A o život i přišla, neboť Aziraphael zvítězila a plamenným mečem čarodějnici rozťala v půl.

\- - o - -

Aziraphael se zhrozila, když prohledala dům, kde se čarodějnice skrývala.

Tolik srdcí.

Tolik trpících.

Sebrala všechna ukradená srdce a s náručí plnou se rozletěla do světa, hledat ty, kterým chybí jejich srdce.

\- - o - -

Tolik lidí dalo čarodějnice svá srdce z lásky, ale nikdy nedostali nic na oplátku, a tak teď trpěli s krutými pocity neopětované lásky a opuštěnosti a bezcennosti a bez srdce. Bez srdce, kterému by čas pomohl se vyléčit a znovu se naučit milovat. Ale to nevadí, protože teď, když jim Aziraphael srdce vrací, mohou se konečně začít léčit.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci pár pátřící těm, co se chtěli čarodějnici postavit či mstít. Co viděli, jak ublížila jejich blízkým a chtěli odplatu a nápravu a sami přišli o svá srdce a zůstali zlomení a zranění. Ale teď i je čeká čas nápravy a léčení.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno, patřící vážnému muži. Byl to učitel, ale učil bez srdce, a dokud ho nedostal zpět, nedošlo mu, jak krutý byl ke svým žákům. Nedošlo mu, že se ho všechny děti bojí a ani jeho kolegové ho nemají rádi. Až teď, když mu Aziraphael srdce vrátila, pochopil a díky jejímu ponouknutí se rozhodl vše napravit.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící mladé dívce, co své srdce s úsměvem nosila na dlani, než jí bylo ukradnuto. Trpěla bez svého srdce a teď, když jej dostala zpět, rozhodla se své srdce chránit. Skryla ho na tajném místě a obehnala spoustou zdí a nástrah, aby své srdce ochránila před další krádeží a sebe před další bolestí.

Aziraphael zaplakala nad touto dívkou, která trpěla bez srdce a trpí i s jeho návratem. Trpí ve strachu, že jí bude znovu ublíženo. Ale slzy andělů na toto nejsou lékem, jen správní lidé a spousta času mohou pomoci.

\- - o - -

Byla mezi srdci dvě patřící dvěma kolegům. Měli se rádi a možná spolu i randili, ale nebylo to ono, protože ani jeden neměl srdce, které by do vztahu vložil. Ale v tom jim pomohla Aziraphael, která jim oběma srdce vrátila a ty dva konečně napadlo, že třeba tenhle vztah není ztráta času. Třeba když se budou snažit, tak ten druhý může být ten pravý.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící malému chlapci, co nikdy nepoznal lásku a radost a rodinu a přátelství. Nikdy ani nezjistil, že mu bylo ukradeno srdce, vždyť ani nevěděl o jeho existenci. Aziraphael plakala nad osudem tohoto dítěte a modlila se za jeho světlejší budoucnost, když mu srdce vracela. A chlapec si toho ani nevšiml.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící ženě, která dala srdce čarodějnici, protože si myslela, že je její pravou láskou. Žena se zaradovala, že má své srdce zpět a hned ho nabídla muži, kterého potkala, ale moc neznala. Třeba on bude její pravou láskou.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící politikovi, který srdce dal pryč, protože se mu nehodilo. Nechtěl ho zpět, ale Aziraphael mu ho stejně vrátila. Vrátila mu srdce a probudila jeho svědomí. Ať cítí, co dělá se svou mocí. Ať trpí stejně jako ti, kterým za svou kariéru ublížil.

Snad budou srdce a svědomí stačit, aby změnil své způsoby a napravil své činy.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící lehkovážnému mladíkovi, co žil s hlavou v oblacích, se sladkými slovy na rtech a se spícím svědomím. Ani jemu se návrat srdce nezamlouval. Tvrdil, že srdce je příliš těžké břímě, co mu nedovolí létat a co proti němu štve jeho svědomí. Ale Aziraphael jeho slov nedbala. Pokud k letu potřebuje mlčící svědomí a prázdné srdce, pak nelétá správně.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící staršímu muži, co si myslel, že zapomněl, jak milovat svou ženu a rodinu. A jeho rodina si to začala myslet také. Aziraphael mu vrátila jeho srdce a jeho lásku a dala mu i trochu naděje a odvahy. Naděje a odvahy a víry, že může své vztahy dát do pořádku.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno, které patřilo trpící ženě. Jejímu srdci bylo tolikrát ublíženo. Tolikrát bylo zlomeno a roztrháno. Když se objevila čarodějnice, žena ji nechala ukrást své srdce, jen aby se konečně zbavila vší té bolesti. Ale necítila pak nic. Nežila, jen přežívala.

Žena plakala a prosila, ať jí anděl srdce nevrací. Aziraphael plakala a prosila za odpuštění, když jí srdce vracela. Dlouho držela plačící ženu v náruči a modlila se s ní za víru a sílu a naději, neboť to vše budou žena a její srdce potřebovat.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno patřící dítěti. Všichni o něm říkali, že není normální, že nemá srdce. Rodiče si s dítětem nevěděli rady, protože bylo jiné a spolužáci se mu vysmívali. Dítě nechtělo srdce zpět, protože se bálo. Bálo se bolesti, protože už teď názory lidí ubližují, a pokud bude mít srdce, bude to bolet ještě více. Dítě nevěřilo, že by lidí změnili chování jen proto, že teď srdce mít bude. Ovšem Aziraphael neměla na výběr a srdce mu vrátit musela. Do snů dítěti šeptala o budoucnosti a naději a odvaze a nevzdávání se.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci jedno tvrdé jako kámen. Patřilo staré ženě, jenž byla lékařkou. Viděla za život tolik krutých a špatných věcí, které jí lámaly srdce, že své srdce zatvrdila na kámen, aby zabránila jeho puknutí. Když jí čarodějnice srdce ukradla, bylo tvrdší než kámen a neprosto nehybné. Žena si ani nevšimla, že chybí. Ale teď, když jí ho Aziraphael vracela, snažila se udělat co nejvíc, aby srdce obměkčila a dala ženě naději v lidi, kterou již dávno ztratila.

\- - o - -

Bylo mezi srdci to poslední, které bylo třeba vrátit a to patřilo démonovi.

\- - o - -

Crowley poznala, když bylo její srdce blízko, protože začala cítit. Dělala tudíž vše ve své moci, aby byla od svého srdce, co nejdál to šlo. Nechtěla své srdce zpět. Jenže její srdce teď měl anděl s úkolem a andělé s úkolem jsou sakra tvrdohlavá stvoření. Ať se snažila, jak chtěla, Crowley nemohla před andělem uniknout o nic víc, než se mohla skrýt před vševidoucím božím zrakem.

Nakonec ji anděl dohnal a chtěl jí vrátit ukradené srdce. Jenže její srdce nebylo ukradené.

Crowley čarodějnici dala své srdce dobrovolně. Dala jí ho, protože Crowley je démon a démoni nemají mít srdce a nemají cítit. Tedy nemají cítit nic mimo smrtelné hříchy. Kdyby ti dole zjistili, že má nebo měla srdce, špatně by to s ní dopadlo.

Ale Aziraphael si to nechtěla nechat vymluvit. Srdce patří Crowley, co na tom, že je démon, takže by mělo být u Crowley.

Crowley tak nechtěla. Už jen to, že má srdce blízko sebe, ji nutilo cítit emoce a to nemají démoni dovolené. A tak navrhla, ať si Aziraphael její srdce nechá. Že jí ho dá. Lidé pořád někomu dávají své srdce, tak ona může udělat to samé.

Aziraphael celá zrudla, ale odmítla. Protože kdyby Crowley jí nebo komukoliv dala své srdce a nedostala žádné na oplátku, jen by trpěla. A Aziraphael jí nemůže dát své srdce, protože žádné nemá.

To zase překvapilo Crowley, protože andělé jsou ztělesnění lásky, neměli by mít největší srdce ze všech? Ovšem její osobní problémy momentálně byly důležitější než teologická debata.

Nechce své srdce zpět. Srdce je komplikovaný problém samo o sobě, co teprve patří-li démonovi, co žádné nemá mít? Anděl nechce její srdce přijmout, protože věří ve výměnu. A Crowley nemůže své srdce jen tak zahodit nebo dát člověku, kdo ví, co by se s ním stalo pak. Dala své srdce čarodějnici, protože věděla, že ta její srdce ochrání, i když z něj bude čerpat moc, ale obyčejní lidé jsou příliš nezodpovědní. Jenže co dělat, když nemá srdce kam dát a nechce ho zpět.

Nebo aspoň ne celé.

S polovinou srdce by mohlo být jednodušší žít než s celým, ne?

A tak Crowley roztrhla své srdce napůl a jednu část vrazila zděšenému andělovi do rukou.

Teď má každá půlku srdce. Crowley aspoň nemusí nést to břímě celé a anděl aspoň pozná, jaké to je, mít srdce.

Aziraphael se zděsila, jak bezohledně Crowley zachází se svým srdcem, ale než se vzpamatovala nebo mohla protestovat, byl démon pryč. A jí v dlaních zůstala půlka srdce démona, se kterou neměla tušení, co dělat. Nakonec vložila ono srdce do své hrudi, aby ho ochránila a vrátila se domů.

Bude muset najít démona později a znovu jí vrátit její srdce.

\- - o - -

Crowley není idiot, ani dostatečně namyšlená, aby nedokázala přiznat, že udělala chybu. I když to přiznává jen ve svojí hlavě a ne nahlas. Proto si dokázala přiznat i to, že dát půlku svého srdce andělovi nebyl zrovna nápad století. I když by se teoreticky mohla vymluvit na paniku.

Ale teď, když má anděl část jejího srdce, nemůže na ni Crowley přestat myslet. Na oči modřejší než nebe a vlasy zlatější než slunce a pleť tmavě snědou a rty temné a usmívající se. A neustále má to svírání na hrudi! Je to k zbláznění!

Míň srdce má přece znamenat míň pocitů. Vždyť ostatní démoni srdce nemají a necítí nic! Teda nic mimo smrtelné hříchy, ale to, co cítí ona, smrtelný hřích určitě není. Démon se může dostat do pořádných potíží, pokud se zjistí, že cítí l- tyhle věci. Jenže Crowley netuší, jak – tyhle věci zastavit!

Anebo kde se ptát na radu.

Tak zabraná byla do svých úvah a starostí, že si ani nevšimla příchodu anděla.

Ale všimla si, když anděl vzala její dlaň mezi své.

Aziraphael vypadala stejně, jak si ji Crowley pamatovala: tmavá, zlatá a zářivá. A kupodivu ustaraná.

Na moment Crowley napadlo, že anděl trpí s částí jejího srdce, nebo že má zakázané mít srdce a jde ho vrátit.

Jenže anděl se netrápí kvůli sobě, ale kvůli ní.

Cítila ze srdce, že má Crowley trable, a tak chtěla skrze srdce poslat tolik lásky a naděje, kolik mohla, aby démona uklidnila, jenže ono to nepomáhalo.

Crowley mohla nejprve jen zírat a pak nadávat, protože ona je démon! Ona nesmí cítit lásku. Ani svoji ani přeposlanou!

To zas nepochopil anděl. Protože pokud Crowley necítí lásku, proč jinak by jí dala část svého srdce?

Crowley mohla jen stát a zírat a pak stát a nadávat, proč je její pleť tak strašně bledá, protože kdyby byla černá jako její vlasy, nikdo by nikdy nezjistil, jak strašně rudne.

Nebo že může zrudnout ještě víc, když jí anděl vtiskla krátičký polibek na rty.

Podle Aziraphael to, že spolu sdílí srdce, znamená, že spolu sdílí lásku a to znamená, že patří k sobě. Vždyť jsou doslova jedno srdce.

Crowley by na toto téma měla normálně plno námitek, ale onen problém se sdíleným srdcem je, že ten druhý ví přesně, co cítíte. A těžko může jeden tvrdit, že necítí lásku, když jí ten druhý může cítit. A když láska samotná byla důvod, proč se jeden vůbec snažil zbavit srdce.

I když má pocit, že s Aziraphael celé to cítění lásky možná nebude zas takový problém.


End file.
